1987 CHARLY - Soft Doll 16" WEICHPUPPE with CASE 13201
This Gotz Play Doll - Baby Doll CHARLY was produced in 1987; she measures 40cm/16" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 13201. She has "rooted," short, straight blonde hair with straight bangs; her hair is worn in down with a a pink side bow. Her "sleepy-eyes" are an UNKNOWN COLOR with an "UNKNOWN" eye design. CHARLY originally came with a a "case" and a spare outfit, according to her catalog photo. She is shown listed in the catalog along with 1987 CAREN, who also comes with a case and outfit. She is a non-articulated WEICHPUPPE Baby Doll Gotz categorizes this doll as a SOFT DOLL (or "WEICHPUPPE") due to its SOFT body type (it is made out of soft, padded cloth); it is unable to SIT/STAND without help (see Non-Articulated Dolls). Please note: she has the same physical features and body characteristics of a WEICHBABY. For this reason, she will be placed in both categories. Weichpuppe's are classified as a "Play Doll;" they have been specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls primarily have "rooted" hair, or hair that is inserted directly into the skull, (although some may have a Kanekalon wig); "rooted" hair is very durable and can be repeatedly pulled/tugged. They may have "fixed" (painted, open/shut) eyes or "sleepy-eyes" (eyes open/shut when a doll's position is altered) made from quality plastics. Their outfits, while still high-quality and well-crafted, tend to be made from fabrics and materials that are selected more for durability and care than appearance. Finally, these dolls and their body parts are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. For these reasons, these dolls tend to be the least expensive dolls within the Gotz doll market. Catalog Information *Doll Name: CHARLY *Year Produced: 1987 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 13201 *Height in cm/inches: 40cm/16" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED *German Classification: WEICHPUPPE m. KOFFER 40cm *German Classification (in English): Soft Doll W. Case 16". She also appears to come with a spare outfit. *Similar to German Doll Classification: WEICHBABY *Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Mold #: PLEASE ENTER HERE' *Doll Collection/Series/Line: If Applicable *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: BLONDE HAIR *Hair Length: SHORT HAIR *Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR with straight bangs. *Hair Description: Short, straight blonde hair with straight bangs; her hair is worn down, with a pink side bow. *Hair Type: ROOTED *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Color: UNKNOWN EYE COLOR *Eye Design: PLEASE ENTER HERE **Please choose ONE option from the list below and enter above: **'PINWHEEL': Eye design appears as either a "solid" color or as gradient wave ("~") that begins at iris and radiates outwards to edge of pupil. **'DECAL': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from iris to edge of pupil. *Other Noticeable Physical Traits: UNKNOWN **Freckles? Glasses? Teeth? Articulation Classification *'ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: None' *'ARTICULATION TYPE: Non-Articulated' Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts'' (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) ''independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. Original Outfit Description Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit. Please provide a brief, detailed physical description of this doll's original accessories (if applicable). Original Box Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Photo Needed Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Non-Articulated Baby Dolls Category:Play Dolls: Baby Dolls Category:Soft-Bodied Baby Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Baby Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1980-1989 Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Rooted Hair Dolls Category:Weichbaby = Soft Baby Category:16" Baby Dolls Category:Blonde Haired Dolls Category:Short Haired Dolls Category:Straight Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:UNKNOWN EYE COLOR Category:UNKNOWN EYE DESIGN Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Infant/Toddler - Baby Dolls Category:DOLLS THAT ORIGINALLY CAME WITH ACCESSORIES Category:Dolls with Multiple Outfits Category:Weichpuppe = Soft Baby Doll